The present disclosure relates to encapsulating an RFID tag within the rubber structure of a tire curing bladder for the purpose of identifying a specific bladder via the RFID electronic product code (EPC) number and identifying the manufacturing and logistical transportation history of the bladder.
A need exists for greater control over manufacturing, transportation, and storage/inventory. More particularly a need exists for improved remote identification, that is machine-readable (e.g., wireless) capabilities, of product and specifically a tire curing bladder, without adversely impacting quality and performance characteristics of the tire curing bladder.